In a managed print environment, some documents may be rejected due to a violation of a print rule. Currently, if the print job request is rejected, the user has no alternative options at the time of the print job request to get a soft copy or a hard copy of the printed document.
The user may try and wait to print out a document when the user arrives home on his or her personal computer and printer. However, some documents may only be available for a fixed time period. As a result, if the user is unable to print the document at the time of the print job request, the document may be lost forever if the user waits until the user arrives home to print the document.